


Ice Skating

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione convinces Percy to go skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

“You can do it, Percy!” a voice encouraged. Percy held his arms out for balance, and he felt ridiculous as he baby-stepped onto the ice.

His jaw clenched with determination as he struggled to balance. Percy was reminded of why he was here, making a fool of himself (a pastime he hated), when Hermione called out again.

He hadn’t heard her sound so happily carefree since before the war ended. If his ice skating made her happy, he would do it. He stepped forward more and slipped. She caught him, laughing as they clung to each other to stay up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
